KIAG
by SSOTVDG
Summary: Harry's an idimmu kashshaptu, a vary rare creature. He has two mates: a veela and a vampire, can you guess who? bad dumbles, good voldie? NC-17 SLASH YAOI SS/hp/DM! Inspired by my fav. movie! if you cqan guess the movie,i'll add extra smut in your honor.
1. Chapter 1

_**KI-AG**_

_**Chapter one**_

Warning: THIS IS GOING TO BE A YAOI! THAT MEANS SLASH. A YAOI/SLASH THREE SUM. If that's not your thing, then leave, please. There's gonna be much smut and lots of romance... drama... hurt/comfort... I'm not sure where I'm taking the plot yet. Look to bottom for more info.

Draco-Veela

Severus-Vampire

Harry- Idimmu Kashshaptu (You'll find out soon enough, It means demon witch. From the necronomicon [occult])

Ron Weasly- vampire

Cedric Diggory- Vampire (LoL, how ironic.)

Neville Longbottom- Vampire

Theodore Nott- Vampire

Blaise Zabini- Vampire

Luna Lovegood- who ever knows? Lol

Hermione Granger- half-blood

Tom Riddle- I'm not sure yet

Dumbledore- an asshole. xD lol

Remus Lupin- werewolf

Sirius Black- not sure yet, leaning tword normal wizard. Lol

if there are any other characters, I'm not sure yet....

Disclaimer: okay... my name is the Boog ii mann. Not J. K. Rowling. So obviously its not mine. If I was making money with these, do you think I'd be posting these here for just anyone to read? Probably not... so ergo: I'm not making money from this. If I made money writing slash, and I got 50 bucks per story id be freaking rich. I'm not rich. . sadly. Now I have to go cry cause you made me say it. *cry's*

"This is wrong!" the younger boy smirked, his eyes flashing a cross between gray and white "By whose standards?" the taller boy looked baffled at the statement, spluttering briefly before the smaller boy stepped closer to the taller blonde "Well?" the boy asked as he stood on his tip toes, lacing his arms around the blondes neck, said other boy going rigid briefly. The small gap was steady between them, the brunette giving the taller boy an open mouthed grin, showing off his perfect white teeth, as well as the pointed elongated set of fangs the boys mouth held. The taller boy could not help but stare at the shorter boy, still shocked, contemplating what was going on, what had happened, and why _he _of all people the smaller boy chose.

_Flashback_

_Draco had been sitting at Slytherin table, it had only been half an hour since desert after dinner had been served, only a few remaining stragglers had been in the great hall, most of them being groups of friends at Griffindore, some lone Ravenclaws studying, and a few amorous Hufflepuffs flirting. He was the only Slytherin in the entire room, and the only one sitting alone with no one to talk to, that was until he saw the Griffindore table finally cleared, the rowdy boys leave the room in a fuss for something... and then it happened. He took his eyes off the leaving group of lions to the Griffindore table where he saw a lonely Harry Potter sitting on the other side of the table with a book and a scattered pile of papers. 'was Potter sitting there the whole time?' the blonde wondered to himself, watching the boy with increasing curiosity. Harry was flipping between the books pages, scribbling things down, looking at a older looking piece of parchment each time he went to write something._

_Being the ever curious boy, Draco whispered a __**specialis oculus**__º, closing his eyes as he tilted his head downward. He saw over Harry's shoulder. The boy was reading from a book written in something like runes, but more picture-like. The boy was consulting a parchment with a language he couldn't understand, writing things fluently in Latin like it was nothing. Draco opened his eyes, briefly putting a pause on the spell, staring at the boy who was now, frantically scribbling something. The blonde closed his eyes again, engaging the spell for the second time. He watched the boy look between the book and his paper, his eyes wide, his lips twitching, the boys shoulders shaking slightly. The blonde watched the paper suck up the ink before Harry wrote, at the top of the page:_

Reperio vir quisnam habitum animus , es unus quisnam imperium. reperio imperium , user , adsuesco assuesco , ancient ones quisnam mos succurro.¹

_The blonde snapped his eyes open, staring almost bewildered at the raven he was now openly staring at. 'What the hell is that!? _Imperium_ sounds an awful like the __**imperious**__.... what's he up to?' the boy was so caught up in thought, when he finally came out of it Harry had just shrunk the pile of papers to fit just right in the book page before he closed the book, picked it up by the spine and stood. The boy began to walk away, tword the large door of the great hall, but as he reached the end of the table, he took a sharp turn and looked directly at Draco, advancing tword the boy, his lips twitching like he wanted to smirk._

_Harry quickly reached the blonde boy's table, rounding it to the side Draco sat on, and in no time He was standing next to him. The blonde felt oddly anxious and a bit afraid of what the boy was going to do or say... but the boy just stood there. After a few moments Draco was getting frustrated and turned, looking up at Harry's half smirking face and snapped "What do you want Potter?" the brunette just smirked and Draco could have sworn he saw the boys lips silently say 'you.' then the boy speak "I need to talk to you." and even that sounded odd to the blonde, like the 'to talk to' wasn't there. The pale boy stared at the brunette for a few seconds, staring into the boys bright green eyes and after a few moments Draco was sure he should go and talk to the boy... if what he saw in the boys eyes was anything to go by, so he stood and said "Alright, Potter. Lead the way." The boys smirk grew as he turned his body, his head turned tword Draco as he looked the taller boy over, his smirk turning almost wolfish- it was only brief- but noticeable, before the boy turned fully and walked away, Draco pacing himself behind the brunette._

_Harry had led them to the room of requirement, the door appearing immediately for the boy. Making Draco look at the boys back funny as said brunette lead him into the room. 'What was that? The last time me and Blaise had wanted to get in, the room door never wanted to appear... it gives trouble to everyone... even when Sybil and sprout wanted in, it took them a few minutes... how did it-' the boy was trying to deduce the small anomaly in thought, but was cut off as he realized Harry had led him into a circular stone room with nothing adorning it but multiple doors, which seemed to move and switch in a random pattern. The shorter boy didn't even hesitate as he led himself to the other side of the room and opened the door with practiced ease before walking into it, Draco following the boy in front of him. As soon as Draco walked through the door way the door slammed itself shut, startling the blonde. Said boy then began to try and figure out where they where going, torches lighting themselves as they walked by as they kept walking. The walk was long, and it was about three minutes before the taller boy was led by Harry to mane a sharp turn and, a few more paces and Harry opened another door, leading the boy into a brightly lit and cozy looking room._

_Harry stepped aside to let Draco in and then shut the door, walking to a table with a tea set on it. Draco looked around before Harry spoke again "You can sit." and the boy made a vague gesture to the multiple chairs and couch adorning the home-y room. The blonde took a few steps forward- looking to his left at a large bookshelf before Harry said "Pardon me." a wave of a strong aurora released itself, making Draco stop in his tracks and snap his head up to look at Harry. The brunette gave a sheepish smile and said "You wouldn't believe the what, but the why, and that is: I cant let it roam on its own right on out of me in the middle of school, too much attention." he waved his hand dismissively and then above the tea set before picking up a cup, now filled with a dark liquid and took a sip. _

"_Ahh. That's refreshing." Draco narrowed his eyes "What the bloody hell is going on Potter?" said boy looked from the cup to Draco and smiled, walking over to a nearby sofa and crossed his legs, his tea cup still in hand "Yes, I s'ppose I owe you a good explanation, now don't I?" he took another sip "Yes I do." he answered his own question and gestured to the chair parallel to where he sat "If you would sit, I would gladly tell you." Draco looked at the boy a few seconds before advancing, sitting primly in the chair across from Harry, waiting patiently as the boy sipped at the contents of his cup. The boy gulped down the rest of what was held in the cup and set it down on the table between them, licking his lips. The blonde boy looked down at the cup to see the insides where tinged black, the unknown contents slowly dripping down the insides of the cup, he grimaced and looked at Harry, presumably for the explanation and all he got was a smile before the boy adjusted his posture and leaned forward slightly._

"_If I tell you everything, there is no going back, not like there wasn't going back from the inevitable, but me explaining now- thank you, by the way for accompanying me- helps the situation immensely.... But there is two ways this can happen: you can fight everything and it will still happen, or you can go... go along willingly with all of this. Its your choice. You can make it now or when I'm telling you, or after, I don't really mind or care which, but it will happen anyways. Now, as to what is in the cup, as I'm sure you are wondering it is called kcalb rettam. I will get to everything in all due time. First, I must address what and why of a few certain things you are or have already been wondering about, and what I speak of. All in due time. First of all: how the room of requirements let me in so quickly. I am well acquainted with the room. You see, Hogwarts did not just magically, no matter how ironic it sounds... Hogwarts did not just magically appear. The founders created it with magic, yes... but what they did- oh it was brilliant, yet a bit tragic." Harry shook his head, sadness written on his face briefly before he sighed and continued _

"_The founders split themselves in threes. There where three Slytherins, Gryffindores... and so on. All four founders had two identicals. Twelve together, though that was obvious bow wasn't it?" he smiled at the small humor and looked at the cup on the table and then back at Draco "both pairs that where from the original of all four founders, eight obviously, actually are Hogwarts. The split there magic and transfigured there pairs into Hogwarts itself, and the pairs as soon as they where transfigured used the magic that was split with them to form what we see and touch today. So four of the eight are the actual building while the other four are..." he paused and looked at the blonde for a type of reaction, and the blondes face was stuck between shock and disbelief. He smiled in a bit of sympathy and continued._

"_in spiritual form within the stone itself. They collect the residual magic within Hogwarts and now, after many hundreds of years can actually manifest themselves, but can only be in certain places when they do so. Some exceptions. The chamber of secrets is where Salazar can show himself, in the head of houses offices is where Rowena and Helga can show themselves as well as Godric. The exception is the room of requirement. In that room Salazar and Godiva can manifest, Rowena and Helga can manifest in the astronomy tower and in the secret tunnels under the school that lead to a room under the great lake, shrieking shack, Hogwarts and the forbidden forest they can all manifest themselves. There are four places that are respectively there's though. The lake is Rowena's, the shrieking shack Godric's,the forbidden forest is Salazar and under Hogwarts is Helga's. I've actually met with all four founders and can gain access to almost anything... ill tell you ore about that later... but that is why I can enter the room of requirements so easily." he paused and,again, gauged the blondes reaction. He let his magic send soothing waves over the blonde, and as soon as they reached Draco the blonde flinched and stared at Harry with wide eyes "Your joking." Harry filled the tea cup again with the black liquid and took a sip "Im laughing." the blonde let out a half laugh _

"_I don't know if I should believe in you of not... but I think its safe to say I never really hated you." Harry nodded "Me neither. I figure it was your fathers influence. I know your another spy for the order just like Severus, other information I cannot disclose just quite yet. I guess its now okay to ask what you want to know, now?" Draco huffed and relaxed in the chair, sitting back "What with your magic, why can I feel it so strongly? I thought you and the dark lord where equals." Harry chuckled "I think Dumbledore has told you the... _prophecy_." his words dripped with loathing as he uttered the sentence, making Draco look skeptically at him. The brunette sighed "Dumbledore is manipulating you and a lot of other people. The prophecy you know is fake. I will not be equal with Tom, I'm fact, he is the one in training for something. All of what you know, throw it out the window. Because Tom's my... pupil, in a way."_

_...To be continued..._

_**ºsecret eye(Latin)**_

_**¹find the man who holds the soul, are the one who controls. find the controller, the user, the used, the ancient ones who will help.(Latin)**_

_**A/N: So, this was the first chapter. This was supposed to be a one-shot... but as you can see, its not turning out like that. I had a good one shot planned... then I got to five thousand words. . so, because I'm lazy and tired, I cut it at a little bit of a cliff-y. I was watching my favorite movie and was inspired royally. The entire story isn't done or anything like that. I want to see how the first chapter is going to fair, then ill put another two thousand words up... and so on and so fourth.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**KI-AG**_

_**Chapter two**_

_Flashback continuation..._

"_I am an idimmu kashshaptu, a very rare and powerful creature. I have many powers and one of them is to be able to read minds, like that of occulmency, but when a liglimens is cast on me I am put into a searing cocoon of pain and have to hold my own against a mental attack like that. I have natural shield, mental and physical. And due to the nature of the Legilimens spell, my mental shields alert me with pain, Unfortunately, but aside from that I am hyper sensitive to detecting magic and spells, like when you cast __**specialis oculus**__º I felt it. Anyways, I am slightly empathic... I have odd elemental abilities, but I'm still discovering things about myself... so forgive me if I leave something out... I have an extended life expectancy... by nearly over three thousand years, but can be increased based on... oh what was it again? Oh bloody hell, I'm still doing research. No library has the books on my specific creature inheritance. Apparently its not hereditary or anything like that, its within my genetic code. I wouldn't expect you to know what that is-" _

_Draco cut him off "I know of it. I read a lot of muggle medical books. Biology, I think there called." Harry nodded "Yeah, biology, bioinformatics, things as such. Anyways, it was a 'mutation' that's why I am what I am. Now, I have mates like veelas and things as such. I know that one of my mates are a vampire... but I have yet to approach them. I know if I release my aurora in there presence there going to automatically be able to scent me and more then likely want to drink my blood. My other mate is a veela." Harry smiled softly into his cup before he took another sip "Fortunately I think I know who this person is, and I have... well... I have different ways I can release my aurora." the boy paused and stood, placing his cup down and walking to the small table "Only five actually. One is for wandless magic, which makes me undetectable to my mates, one is for my abilities (elemental, mind reading, empathy... et cetra) the third is the one that lets my vampric mate scent me out, the fourth is a very special one, which is pheromones." while he spoke he poured tea from the tea pot into a cup set on the table. Once it was poured into the cup he walked back to his seat and reached over the table and handed the cup to Draco, who leaned forward and took it, looking into it before he sniffed it and took a sip, humming at the sweetness _

"_The one that my veela mate can sense. There is also another, one that is the hyper sensitivity and being able to sense when magic is being used around me. I cannot block this one that is why I don't label it as aurora release. The fifth is the one you feel daily, well, see daily when I do magic. I put a huge damper on my magic when I'm in school. This is the only place I can release it freely. The other ones... well... if I let the aurora out that lets my mates scent me out, then they will find me." he stayed standing "Now that you know most of it, what do you think?" Draco looked at him after gulping down the rest of the warm tea in the cup and stood, walking over to the tea pot and pouring himself another cup "I think I want to know why I'm down here." Harry walked tword him and grabbed his wrist, spinning the boy round to face him "I want you." he paused and corrected himself "More correctly, I know something and I m okay with it and I want you to have me." he tip-toed briefly and pecked the blonde boy on the lips, said blonde's eyes widening. When Harry pulled away only seconds later, Draco almost cried out. _

"_This is wrong!" the younger boy smirked, his eyes flashing a cross between gray and white "By whose standards?" the taller boy looked baffled at the statement, spluttering briefly before the smaller boy stepped closer to the taller blonde "Well?" the boy asked as he stood on his tip toes, lacing his arms around the blondes neck, said other boy going rigid briefly. The small gap was steady between them, the brunette giving the taller boy an open mouthed grin, showing off his perfect white teeth, as well as the pointed elongated set of fangs the boys mouth held. The taller boy could not help but stare at the shorter boy, still shocked, contemplating what was going on, what had happened, and why he of all people the smaller boy chose._

...and this is how they got to where they where. Harry smiled and in a sudden flood Draco felt an aurora come from the boy, his mouth going slack, his nose burring itself deep within Harry's hair, the blondes hands suddenly touching Harry every where he could, the taller boy breathing deeply, not able to get enough of the smaller brunette. He gasped out between sniffs "What did you do?" it came out almost desperate, aroused even and Harry smiled, patting the boy on the back. The small pat made Draco groan and nuzzle Harry's neck almost roughly "I released my pheromones." the blonde groaned loudly as he pulled away, his hands clenching hard on Harry's shoulders as Draco pulled away, pushing Harry away. The blonde was shaking with self control as he stared at Harry. His mouth opened and closed a few times before the addictive scent and feel of the boy disappeared. The blonde gasped, trembling as he felt the delectable aurora snap away. Harry smiled sadly and said "I had a feeling you where my mate, Draco... have since second year." Draco growled, his features turning angry "You knew since second year!? You've known for four years!? And you didn't tell me!?" Harry sighed "I didn't know what to make of it, I thought you hated me."

Draco huffed and Harry continued "I found out in second year... before I came to Hogwarts I mastered aurora masking.... and in second year when I found out I had a vampire mate and a veela mate I wanted to know if anyone in the school was my mate.... I only tested the veela aurora... my pheromones... transfiguration class just ended and we where walking out and I let a bit of my pheromones out... and you attacked me... do you remember waking up in the hospital wing not remembering leaving the transfiguration classroom? That's why." Draco looked angry, annoyed, shocked and sympathetic all at the same time. He sighed and his look softened "If I'm your mate... uhg. I can accept that... what about your other mate, the vampire?" Harry smiled in thanks and in contentment "As soon as I release my aurora... he'll be here in seconds practically mauling me... he'll bite me, inject his venom into me... and then to complete the bond I have to mate with him. I know its not a Hufflepuff or a Ravenclaw... I know I'm the submissive..." at that he gave the blonde a sheepish smile "You already should know that once we...mate" he blushed, Draco grinned "That we will have to be close and our rooms will be moved because we need to be close for the next few weeks or months afterward... same with my vampire mate... so we will all have to share a room, a bed..."

Harry sighed "You should know the logistics." he paused and looked over Dracos shoulder then into the boys eyes "i... I waited a bit too long... being around both of my mates and keeping my auroras bottled up... it was bad.... I have limited time to alert my other mate of my presence or soon he will not be able to feed and die... hes been living off blood replenishing potions and I've already seen that he is having trouble stomaching it... I have a week at best until he'll go looking for me forcefully. Hes already hyper sensitive and I've had to step up my efforts to mask my scent. I wanted to tell you first... and then alert him... I wasn't sure which I should do first... but... I just did a spontaneous decision. So now here we are. I want...and I want to get to know you much more before finding my other mate..." Draco smiled weakly and hugged the smaller boy "Did you know, veelas are capable of transferring anything mental by a mere touch? Its an old secret of the Malfoy's. Only the Malfoy veelas have the ability... would that help?" Harry smiled against the older boys shoulder and nodded. Draco inhaled deeply "You know... when you reached your full magical inheritance when you turned fifteen, I smelt you. Your scent increased, and I was drawn to you... more and more... and then suddenly I couldn't. I had my thoughts of you being my mate, but then they stopped when I couldn't sense you anymore... but now that I know you did it for your other mate... for peoples safety... it makes me feel compassionate. It wont hurt, I promise..."

he hugged Harry tighter and in a flash, Harry tensed, memories, Dracos entire life flashed before his eyes, and in seconds it was over. He gasped and sagged against Draco, panting, said blonde rubbing the boys back before speaking "Its okay to let some of your pheromones around you... but not all of them... I- I don't know if I could control myself if you released them all again. Harry chuckled breathily "I..." he swallowed and licked his lips "I didn't release all of them." Draco tensed, paling at the thought making Harry laugh as best as he could. After a few seconds Harry calmed his laughing and his breathing evened out "So..." Draco smiled and smoothed Harry's hair down "Unfortunately it doesn't work the other way around, so I have to get to know you- the real you manually." he chuckled and Harry swatted at his upper arm, pouting before laughing "So, I was going to say, when should I release my aurora to let my vampric mate know its me?" Draco shrugged and pulled Harry closer "Do you know who it is?" Harry shrugged "Specifically? no. Do I have a few ideas? Yes." Draco nodded "Go on." Harry sighed "There are a fair number of vampires in the school. The ones that are showing signs of being deprived of a mate, or blood is Neville longbottom-" Draco groaned "Cedric Diggory, Ron Weasly...then again its most likely constipation for him, he hasn't come into his magical inheritance yet... Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, or Severus Snape." Draco looked down at Harry "Who do you think is is?" Harry shrugged again "I think Neville, Theodore, Blaise or Snape."

Harry hugged Draco tighter for a second before asking "Knowing them, and seeing Theodore, Blaise and Snape... or even Neville... who do you think it is?" Draco went to say something, opening his mouth, but snapped it shut as he looked from Harry to the wall to Harry again and said "Only one way to know for sure." Harry put on a wolfish grin, flashing his long canines and Draco hiccuped "Whats with the fangs?" Harry chuckled "kcalb rettam comes from an animal called the Porro lanx bestia per virus². There big snakes, the magical equivalent of a giant basilisk. There blood, when mixed with there venom is called kcalb rettam. I assume you want to know how I get it? The basilisk I killed down in the chamber of secrets..."

"he wasn't following Toms orders, he was protecting his young. When he died the mother of the young came out and attacked him. I left that detail out when I told Dumbledore what happened... the mother was killed by Tom... as well as four of the eggs that had been lain. There was one egg that was not destroyed... I raised it. And during Friday and Saturday nights I go and catch a few cattle from a muggle slaughterhouse and shrink them... enlarge them for her and she feeds. Shes smaller than a basilisk... shes got the ability to adjust her size, color, and she can turn invisible as well as breath fire, witch is ironic somehow to me." Draco chuckled at this and Harry smiled

"I've brought her to class a few times..." Harry chuckled darkly that sent a shiver up the blondes spine, making Harry giggle "I like to play tricks on the other lions. Its fun to watch Nevilles potions blow up." Draco chocked on his spit for a few moments, coughing, before laughing "Seriously?" Harry nodded "hes actually pretty good at potions...well... kinda. Though sometimes Ezra accidentally botches up my potions... but I doubt its accidentally." Draco growled "Ezra?" Harry giggled "Yeah, that's what I named her. She adores the name." Draco looked shocked for a few seconds before it dawned on him Harry was a parstelmouth, making him want to hit himself. Harry laughed again and pulled away Oh, I forgot to tell you that this room has a time key. I can take us into the past, but not the future, it only does past and present. Harry looked up at the ceiling that was done in large cuneiform writing with candles and black stones, some moving and some not and then back at Draco "Right now its about eleven o'clock... passed curfew... we should get to our dorms..." Harry sighed and pulled away from Draco, looking up at the ceiling and saying something in parseltongue.

Draco gave a groan, making Harry look at him, but was enveloped in strong arms. Not realizing he was talking in parseltongue, Harry hissed "D-Draco?" said blonde groaned again and rasped "D-don't... don't do that." Harry was puzzled, reverting back to English, he asked

"Do what?"

"Parsteltongue."

Testing his luck, he hissed at the ceiling again when a low chime went off and Draco groaned again, Harry shyly asking "Why?" the blonde pulled Harry flush against him and Harry squeaked as he felt the blondes erection pressing against where his hip and thigh met. Draco groaned again as Harry wiggled, pressing himself closer to Harry. After a moment Draco realized what he was doing and pulled away, seriously reluctantly and smiled apologetically to the shorter boy who was red-faced. Draco willed his body calm, and it complied as mush as it could, leaving him semi-hard as he stared at the blushing brunette. Harry smiled at him in return and coughed before saying "I turned the time table back fifteen minutes, it should give us both time to get to our dorms... uh-mm... meet me here Tomorrow? If you stand in front of the wall where the room of requirements is and say "gal šu.³" the door will appear and give you a direct passage to another door that only you, me and soon to be my vampire mate can open. I've set it so that only my mates can open it." he gave a smile and Draco smiled back "See you Tomorrow then?" Harry nodded "After breakfast? Its Saturday, after all." Draco nodded and kissed Harry's cheek, the boy giggled and Draco continued "So, Tomorrow after breakfast... are you going to let your aurora out to find your vampire mate?" Harry nodded "Im just going to let a bit out at breakfast and see who reacts... then when we come here, ill let it all the way out... and well, we'll see who shows up...?" Draco nodded "I'll get going, okay?" Harry nodded and smiled, kissing Dracos cheek, but as he pulled away Draco grabbed the boy and pulled him close, kissing the boy full on the lips. After a few moments they pulled apart and Draco gave Harry one more peck on the lips before turning and leaving the room, finding himself directly in the hallway.

Harry stood there in a bit of a shocked stupor for a few moments as he watched Draco leave... even after the boy left Harry just stood there with a goofy grin on his face, feeling happy his mate accepted him. His goofy smile turned to a marred frown as he hoped his other mate would be that compassionate and understanding. He sighed and turned, walking to a brick wall, hissing out, a doorway forming out of the stone. Harry smiled as he touched the stone, mentally noting how his Parstletongue effected Draco. He wondered if his other mate would be just as effected. He then mentally smacked himself, thinking what he was going to do if his vampire mate showed up and wanted to fuck his brains out in front of Draco. He knew bot vampires and veelas where particularly violent and possessive when it came to their mates and there mates protection. He figured that with the mate set up they would be okay with each other and no problems would arise. He stood there for a while just thinking, and before he knew it the chimes on the ceiling signaled it was eleven thirty. He sighed and walked into the open stone, ending up coming out of his shared bathroom wall in his dorm. The next day was going to be hell to pay.

_**²long scaled animal with poison (Latin)**_

_**³Great hand (romanized Sumerian [pronunciation])**_

_**A/N: So, there's chapter two! So, DM/hp... for now. :) chapter three ensures the next mate. ;) hope you like it. Not sure what I'm really going to do yet... let me know what you think? I saw a bunch of people add the story... but no comments... that's a bummer. :( I wish anyone who reads it to just drop a comment... but oh, well. I'll deal. I do think this will be going on an hiatus now... I've got to work on sarcastic to literal's smut scene. ;) ~bai-bai**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**KI-AG**_

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

_**A\N: HI ALL! It's been a bit of time since I updated this story and I've had quite a bit of adds... but not many reviews... I'm hoping I might get more with this chapter... but the main reason I actually even wrote this chapter (waaaaay sooner than I thought I would) was because I got a message from one: Hyland19. I was so excited I got an add from this person AND a message that I went and wrote the third chapter! :) **_

_**So, enjoy Hyland19, this chapter is juuust for you! ;)**_

**Other note:I am currently looking for a beta for all, one and/or some of my stories. Let me know if your interested? Thanks!_ Oh! By the way, if anyone is in to straight anonymous smut I've got a story going called "The meretricious diaries". Check it out if you like that sort of thing. :) Though be warned: I have a snarry out that's super similar._**

Harry awoke to the sound of Ron and Neville laughing, playing a game of chess. He groaned and rolled over- burring his face in his pillow, laying still for a few seconds. Suddenly he sprang up, gasping and looking to Neville and Ron- the two boys looking at Harry- startled as they got up and went to their friend. Harry's breaths came in ragged pants as he layed hunched over his bed, gasping in pain as he felt like his stomach was on fire- being flipped inside out and pulled through his bellybutton.

Ron and Neville berated him with questions until Ron yelled "Oh Merlin Harry- why didn't you tell us you where a vampire! N-Neville-!" the shy Griffindore blanched "I-im no- I cant, Ron!" the red head yelped- running around in search of something- until finally! He snatched a vase from someones bedside table and tore his mouth into his writs- filling the vase to the brim with blood before shoving it in Harry's face.

The brunette growled, seething, and smacked the vase out of his friends hand- sending blood splattering everywhere. Ron and Neville stood shocked at the mess, and Harry- for the brunette on the bed had claw like nails, shimmering skin, elongated fangs and black eyes. Suddenly though, Harry's skin prickled as if needles where trying to escape him and a black scrawl started flowing down his skin- scaring his two friends into running for help.

The two vampires charged down the hall way- only to be passed by a faster Harry- who was running at an alarming speed tword the great hall. They stopped dead for a second as an aurora washed over them- and where put into a daze- following their best friend at a more tired pace.

Harry- in a fit of pain, rage and need- threw open the doors to the great hall- breakfast in progress- and snarled as a waft from the room hit him. Draco- who was talking to Theodore stopped dead in his tracks and looked to the doors to see his mate- possibly in his full inherited transformation, stood and went to go to the boy, but was stopped as he noticed several purrs emitting into the room.

Almost every vampire that Draco could identify was purring- squirming in their seats or making their way to Harry. The blonde growled deep in his throat as he felt a wave of Harry's pheromones hit him- his cock straining against his trousers as he stared at his half transformed mate. He noticed more and more people advance on Harry and In a blink of an eye Harry was in front of Draco.

The brunette nuzzled the blondes neck- running his hands over the toned chest of his veela mate- Draco becoming more ensnared in his mates alluring scent, wanting to taste. A huge wave of pheromones hit him and he had Harry against his body instantly- but another stronger wave hit him and he shoved the boy against the wall behind Slytherin table- pressing their cocks together through their cloths.

Draco was practically drowning by the time another wave of pheromone hit him- and was dizzy instantly. He briefly had time to see the other vampires in the room whimpering in submissive positions on the floor before the strongest wave of anything he had ever felt hit him- and instantly, Harry was gone from his arms.

Severus Snape had entered the room just as Harry had Draco dizzy- scenting out an alluring smell he found oh so divine. The potions master started in his chambers when he first caught a wif of the beautiful smell and knew immediately it was his mate and set after the delicious smell. He had been so hungry all morning, but could not drink another potion- he _couldn't_. He suffered for nearly minutes before he had come upon the most attractive smell.

He went in search of it and minutes later he was at the great hall- practically salivating as waves upon waves of erotic bliss washed over him. He had just walked into the room- seeing the other vampires at Hogwarts in shame at the potent scent in the room. Another wave hit him then and he lost himself.

Severus had Potter pinned on Slytherin table instantly away from whoever had the boy against the wall- making a loud resounding thud and clatter of dishes- most of the fine eating glass shattering under the force of his actions. The vampire had Harry by the throat- the boy whimpering and bucking his hips- struggling lightly to touch more of his other mate than his arms... but Severus did not relent. The vampric professor held his mate by his neck and greedily took in the boys scent- marveling at how good it rolled over his tongue.

Harry had lost himself when he felt his mate in such agonizing pain and he couldn't bare his mate in pain because of him. He had become so angry- his blood practically boiling inside of him. He could vaguely remember Ron and Neville asking him things and he could remember smacking a vase filled with blood out of Rons hands... his skin prickling like goose bumps... and then nothing. Slowly he was coming back down and he felt alive- free- but he still could not _see_. It maddened him and he howled- struggling against what held him down.

He didn't like to be held down- no- he _hated it_. He could not stand it, but he felt such an erotic presence above him and gave his anger away and let his body move. He could feel the persons arms with his hyper sensitive skin and arched his back as he made contact with skin- a neck- his senses being flooded with little shocks of pleasure.

He felt warm puffs on his neck and shuddered- this was his vampric mate. The thought made him convulse lightly with pleasure- but he was so caught up- he had to stop!

In a slow second he could see again and saw the face of snape- eyes glowing red and fangs within his mouth. In an instant he felt his hormones and aurora snap back into himself, non-existent to the searching. He screamed in agony then as his skin prickled and burned- absently wondering if his markings came out.

He arched in pain, spreading his legs unconsciously and yelled out to the world as his precious markings retracted to his central species mark before disappearing. The process lasted only seconds before he flopped down onto the broken plates beneath him, panting and sweating and he stared into the, now, onyx eyes of his mate.

A low commotion was heard and he was vaguely aware of the other vampires in the room getting up confused to stare at him and his first dominant mate. He saw a pale hand come into view and then a face- Draco- as he pulled his godfather back slightly- but the man was having none of it as he growled at the blonde and slapped his hand away. Draco looked at Harry then at his godfather with concern before the potions master seemed to snap out of his trance and look at his godson with recognition- then down at Harry, who he still had his hand pressed against the boys neck.

Slowly Severus released the brunette and Harry gasped lightly before slightly sitting up to see his mates side by side- which made him happy. He was glared at by Snape slightly before the man moved close to him once again and snarled out "Why are you suppressing your aurora. Let it out. I want to taste it again- _let it out._" The man was being aggressive and Harry shivered in delight- but rasped out "N-not here... D-Draco..." The raven haired man growled again and moved ever more closely to Harry before growling out "I Don't care. Out."

Harry had read up on this sort of thing thankfully and leaned in closely to his soon-to-be-lover "Your are my _mate._" He made his voice as stern as possible and continued "Draco is my mate, You are my mate and we will consummate and fulfill our desires when we leave this room." The potions master was obviously ready to object as Harry spoke first, but backed down as the boy continued. He couldn't help but obey his submissive- but he liked it... all too much.

Draco had shivered at the brunettes voice and had instantly wanted to melt away- or better yet- drop to his knees and service his submissive in any way and wanted to obey him as much as he could.

Harry grabbed Snape's hand and tugged lightly before Severus picked Potter up bridal style and headed from the room- Draco a little hurt that he wasn't the first to take Harry. He knew Severus had rights as the primary dominant to do so, so Draco was calmed by that fact slightly, and that Harry would be safe and not preyed upon. Too many in fear of suffering a vampires wrath after mating with each other. Draco just worried about his own inheritance, for veela where as violent a mate as they came- vampires second.

As he watched Severus and Harry make a quick retreat he grinned to himself as he watched the headmaster try to approach- but to no avail be snarled at and pulled away by a happy looking Minerva. He couldn't wait to mate with his mate... but the bigger problem was trying to get Severus to understand what Harry was and what was going on.

Draco sighed and palmed his aching erection, tomorrow was going to be a long day- he just hoped Severus wouldn't get Harry angry.

_**A\N: I know, short- but, eh. That's what I got for now. :)**_


End file.
